Cause it's Me!
by destianidhesthy
Summary: YunJae. Warn: GS! ga bisa bikin summary. langsung aja.


'Cause it's me!

Pair: YunJae~

Warning! GS!

YunJae

Baru saja menapaki kakinya di sebuah restaurant mewah. Seorang yeoja tercengang dan hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat namjachingunya tengah bercumbu mesra dengan yeoja yang tidak dikenalnya.

Secepat kilat ia berusaha mengubah mimik wajahnya agar terlihat datar. Tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Ia malah mencari kursi kosong untuk di dudukinya. Terlalu tanggung untuk berlalu di tempat yang sudah lama ingin di kunjunginya itu, begitu kira-kira batinnya.

"haahh~" terdengar helaan nafasnya.

"Apakah nasibku akn selalu begini?"

"Tak bisakah ia melihatku?"

"Kapan mereka bisa tulus padaku?" tanyanya membatin, sambil melirik ke arah namja yang berstatus namjachingunya yang tetap masih berpagutan mesra.

Kim Jaejoong. Yeoja 24 tahun yang kini tengah melihat namjachingunya sendiri melakukan fair dan bertindak tidak senonoh (?) di hadapan para pengunjung restaurant lain.

Jaejoong kini tengah sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang menggila dibalik wajah datarnya itu. Ini semua akibat perbuatan Yunho. Ya, Yunho adalah namjachingunya, lebih tepatnya Jung Yunho. Seorang namja tampan berkulit tan, berbibir hati, bermata sipit yang setajam musang, dan benar – benar tidak perlu diragukan lagi kadar ketampanannya /-_-"/  
Jaejoong sedikit menunduk kala Yunho telah melepas ciumannya pada yeoja dipangkuannya, dan mendudukan yeoja itu disampingnya, sembari mendudukan yeoja-nya tersebut, yunho melihat ada seorang yeoja yang dari tadi melihatnya dan seperti dikenalnya. Diliriknya terus dan disipitkannya matanya agar bisa jelas melihat yeoja dipojok dengan menggunakan pakaian jadul, berambut dikuncir kuda dan berkacamata tersebut yang terus menerus menundukan kepalanya 'apakaahh...' Batinnya.

*Jaejoong POV

'Ugh! Aku harus bagaimana?'

Aku terus menundukkan kepalaku sampai ia bosan melihat ke arahku,

'mengapa aku harus takut? Seharusnya aku bersikap biasa!' Rutukku dalam hati.

Kini aku mengangkat wajahku. Ku arahkan pandanganku kearahnya, kulihat ia terkejut menatapku. Mungkin ia berfikir 'Untuk apa yeoja MISKIN dan BISU sepertiku ke restaurant mahal seperti ini' ciih.

*Yunho POV

'Aku melihat Jaejoong disini. Apa aku tak salah lihat? Bagaimana bisa ia berada disini? Ini sangat jauh dengan flat kecilnya. Lalu, bukankah restaurant ini... aarrggh! Apa dia melihatku? Sepertinya aku sudah ketahuan. Aaah~ sudahlah ! mana aku peduli! Biarkan saja! Lagi pula ini bukan yang pertama bagiku ketahuan melakukan fair di belakangnya. Sudah lebih dari tujuh kali aku ketahuan jaejoong dan dengan mudahnya ia memaafkanku. Karna bagiku dia hanya yeoja bisu tak berotak yang dengan mudahnya aku permainkan. Aku akan urus ia nanti' batinku.

"Ayo kita pulang" ucapku.

"Kenapa buru – buru oppa? Bukankah setelah ini kita akan menonton hmm?" Jawab Yeoja bernama Tifanny yang menjadi selingkuhanku kali ini.

"Pulang, atau kau kutinggal!" gertakku. Kulihat Tifanny agak terkejut lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

*Author Pov

Dilihatnya Yunho dan yeoja tak dikenalnya berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari restaurant.

'huuhh!' dengusnya. Diliriknya jam arloji yang melekat ditangannya. 07.45. "terlalu dini untuk pulang. Bukankah aku baru saja menapaki diriku disini? Lebih baik aku aku memesan dulu~" monolognya.

*Jaejoong POV

Melihat adegan Yunho tadi membuat jantungku berdetak dengan cepat! Bukan karena cemburu, marah, kecewa atau apa. Aku sudah terlalu biasa akan hal itu, tapi, tidak munafik, melihat adegan panas Yunho barusan membuat sesuatu dibawahku basah! 'DAMN!' rutukku.

'haaah~' aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku. Ini benar – benar membuatku sangat lapar! Jangan kira aku sama dengan kebanyakan yeoja yang jika sakit hati akan mengurung diri di kamar, tidak mau makan dan menangis seharian! Oh nooo!

Aku lebih memilih sakit pada waktu itu lalu makan sepuasku! Tapi harus tetap diimbangi dengan olahraga ya, biar tak salah kaprah :D

Bukankah aku terlihat acuh menurut kalian huh?

Kalian salah!

Aku hanya tak ingin terlarut dalam kesedihaku. Lagipula ini bukan kali yang pertama aku disakiti oleh namjachinguku, sudah sering sebelumnya kejadian ini terjadi, dari mantan – mantanku terdahulu, sampai ke namjachinguku sekarang yang bernama Yunho itu. Bahkan Yunho telah melakukan fair selama 6 kali! Dan barusan berarti untuk yang ke 7, aniya? Hebaatt! Tapi aku selalu memaafkanya. Bukankah aku yeoja yang baik? Hahahaa..entahlah~

Biarlah ia menganggapku sebagai yeoja bodoh yang dengan mudahnya dipermainkan. Bukan masalah. Benar – benar bukan masalah jika itu untuk ukuran yeoja jadul dan kumal sepertiku.

Aku terlibat cinta dengannya juga bukan karna ia tertarik padaku, ia hanya tengah terjebak taruhan bodoh diantara teman – temannya agar bisa bercinta denganku. Tapi entah kenapa walaupun aku mengetahuiya aku tak lantas menjadikan itu masalah bagiku. Mungkin nanti ia bisa mencintaiku dengan tulus seiring berjalannya waktu atau dengan cara membuka identitas asliku. Hahaa.

Walaupun ini terdengar naif dan menggelikan, tapi aku menyayanginya. Dalam waktu 6 bulan hubungan kami ini. Aku menyayanginya! :D Mungkin karna sayangku inilah aku selalu memaafkan segala kesalahannya. Tapi.. bukankah ini semakin cepat untuk menggali kuburanku sendiri hmm? Hahaa~.

"Pelayaann~" teriakku.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?" tanya pelayan berkulit putih pucat yang hampir sama sepertiku ini.

"Aku ingin vanilla milk tanpa gula, Kim Kibum-sshi" Ucapku.

"Vanilla milk tanpa gula, mohon tunggu sebentar, nona" Ucap pelayan ber name tag Kim Kibum itu sambil tersenyum dan berlalu ke arahku. "sepertinya pelayan baru" gumamku

Ya. Aku tidaklah bisu seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan /ciyee/ /getok author/

Aku mnggunakan cara ini hanya untuk mencari seseorang yang benar – benar tulus untukku. Walaupun agak aneh. Tapi, aku menyukai peranku saat ini.

"Waaahh~" ucapku, sambil melirik susu putih di depanku. "Restaurant ku ini memang yang terbaik!"

T.B.C


End file.
